When Your Dads Aren't Home
by sassypantsfaberry
Summary: Quinn is in need of a fix, and lucky for her, Rachels dads aren't around for the day.


Quinn advanced towards Rachel, slowly, but with a sly grin spread across her face. Rachel couldn t lie; she was aroused by the blondes sudden assertiveness, but also slightly frightened.  
Qu-Quinn, what are you doing? she stuttered, uncertainly. Quinn nudged the brunettes chin up, and started kissing her neck.  
I m trying to be intimate with my girlfriend. She stated between kisses. Her hands made their way around the brunettes waist and pulled her forward. Rachel moaned from the feeling of the other girls body gently pressed against her own, caught up in the moment. But realization quickly downed on her.  
But, we re at school. In the change room This made the blonde stop. Quirking an eyebrow, she wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriends petite body. The brunette was confused. She was about to begin speaking, but Quinn stopped her.  
Dammit, you re right. I d normally say Hey, let s go to my house! , but my mom s off work today . She pouted. Rachel grinned at her. What? Well, Quinnie, it seems you ve chosen an ideal day to be, she stopped to lift her hands, and air quoted, Intimate with your girlfriend . My fathers informed me this morning that they would not be home until a great deal later than usual on this particular evening. They said they would be home around 8:00. She took Quinns wrist and looked at her watch. Fortuitously, Your Cheerios practice didn t run late today. It s only 4:00 now, so that gives us plenty of time. Rachel grinned when she saw Quinn blush, and began pulling her by the wrist that she still held in her hand.

The door was slammed, shoes were kicked off, and stairs were stormed up at such a speed, that even if Rachels dads were at home, sitting in the living room, they would have barely seen their daughter and her girlfriend grabbing and pushing each other up the stairs.  
Quinn entered Rachels room first, and turned just in time to see the brunette slam the door shut, and turn seductively to her. Not being able to control herself any longer, Quinn lunged herself at her girlfriend, who happily accepted the force of the kiss and the groping she received. The blondes hands made their way to Rachels ass and hoisted her up. Tan legs slid around a cheerio uniform covered abdomen. Growling in frustration, Rachel moved her thighs, tight around Quinns waist, up trying to give the blonde the hint that she wanted the top off.  
Sensing her lovers want, she brought the brunette over to the bed and lay her down, only breaking their searing kiss once, to remove her cheerios top. She was about to dive back in, to continue the battle of tongues, but Rachel stopped her. Placing her hand on the blondes chest, she spoke quietly, Take your bra off, too? Flashing her eyes up to Quinns pools of hazel desperation. The cheerio grinned, moving her hands delicately down her girlfriends sides and pushed up her owl sweater. Rachel lifted her arms and the blonde slid it off, with ease.  
Only if you do, too. She didn t mean to sound that forceful, but Rachel didn t seem to mind. After receiving a seductive smile and small nod, the blonde reached around her back, dreadfully slow, and watched intensely as Rachel did the same. She sat up a little, never breaking the sensual gaze she held with Quinn.  
Their bras fell at the exact same time. The brunette watched as the cheerio took in the sight before her. Eyes still fixated on the taller girls face, her hands reached up and cupped the girls breasts. Sighing at the feeling, Quinn tilted her head back and pulled her girlfriends closer. Desire jolted through both of the girls as their half naked bodies melded together. Rachel brought her free hand up and softly caressed the back of Quinns neck, and pushed the blondes head forward and gently kissed her. Quinn moaned when she felt Rachel lightly run her tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. The blonde softly lay Rachel back down on her bed and hooked the tip of her fingers in the plaid skirt her girlfriend wore. As she pulled it off, the brunette lifted her hips to make it easier. Her panties slid of as well and she blushes at the sparkle in her girlfriends eyes.  
Quinn cupped her cheek in her hand and sighed when Rachel leaned into her touch. You ar so beautiful Taking Quinns hand, she kissed every fingertip individually. So are you. Her voice was soft, brittle. With that, she reached down and unzipped the zipper on Quinns skirt, and pushed it as far down as she could from her position underneath her girlfriend. Quinn shimmied out and kicked it away with her foot.  
Let me just take care of this the easy way. Quinn smirked as she sat up and removed the only barrier that lay between the two girls. All Rachel could do was giggle, although desperation quickly came over her and all she wanted to do was run her hands delicately over Quinns smooth, porcelain like skin. The blondes body tingled at her girlfriends touch, and she could feel herself getting more aroused every second. Leaning back down, she collided her lips with Rachels once again. The little diva grunted at the force, willing Quinn to be gentler.  
Sorry. The blonde whispered, and did what Rachel asked without her even saying a word. The shorter girl moaned in response, and ran her fingers along Quinns spine, who shook from the sensation, and tightened her grip on Rachels hips. Moving first to do the inevitable, Quinn ran her left index finger along Rachels slick heat.  
Oohh My god the brunette trembled and held tightly onto her companions shoulders. When she noticed Rachel tilting her head back, she took the opportunity to leave soft kisses, licks and bites. The blonde twirled circles around her girlfriends sensitive nub of nerves with her finger, earning her uneven breathing. Rachels hips bucked and ground into Quinns, and the cheerio grunted at the rough contact.  
I Wantyouinsideme. The shorter girl said it all as if it were one word. Lifting her eyebrows, Quinn gave her a chaste kiss. Lips still barely touching, Quinn whispered,  
As you wish, baby. She rested her forehead on the brunettes. She slowly and sensually moved her fingers lower to Rachels entrance, and carefully slipped two fingers inside. Rachel took a deep breath and braced herself, while holding onto Quinns biceps. Quinn pushed as deep inside as she could get and slowly pulled out again. As she continued to do this, the brunette wedged her head in the crook of Quinns neck. Faster , barely slipped out of her plump lips. Immediately picking up the pace, the blonde kissed Rachels temple.  
Quinn could hear Rachels untimed, erotic breath in her ear, and the sound drowned out anything else she may have heard, or was thinking about. All of her attention was put upon making Rachel scream her name in ecstasy. In that moment, she lived to hear that. With one curl of her fingers, she seemed to hit the right spot. Rachel breathed out her name and tightened her grip on her girlfriends biceps, digging her nails in, and almost drawing blood. She bit down on Quinns shoulder, and practically squeeked. Quinn felt her walls tighten and convulse around her, making it harder to move her fingers, but she was determined to let her girlfriend roll through her orgasm as long as possible. And that s just what she did. Screaming out Quinns name, she shook and lifted her hips, unable to control her own body, while unbelievable pleasure shot through every part of her body. That s the last thing she did before she completely passed out.  
Quinn rolled on her side, and took the shorter girl in her arms, holding her closer than ever, their bodies slightly sticking together from the light sheen of sweat. Laughing to herself, Quinn spoke almost in a whisper, Typical. It seems I ve fucked the life out of my little diva. She kissed the top of the brunettes head, Sleep well, my love. 


End file.
